


Four Times Xander wanted a Black Out, and One Time He Didn't

by SunnyD_lite



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, multi-season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-04
Updated: 2010-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-08 17:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyD_lite/pseuds/SunnyD_lite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anya may have bitched about the expense, but sometimes a man had to do what a man had to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Times Xander wanted a Black Out, and One Time He Didn't

**Author's Note:**

> Tamingthemuse prompt 129 Black Out

"How was your and Jesse's study session?" Willow pulled her covered books and stuffed pencil case out of her locker without looking at him.

"Well math, you know me and math. Jesse's got a head for figures," Xander started to babble.

"And all those FIGURES were in the swim suit issue, weren't they?" And when did Willow learn to do that disapproving eyebrow thing. The pictorial was in Belize which was like studying geography.

Too bad today's test was algebra.

"So, what are the chances of a black out?"

Willow just sighed, saying, "Higher than your chances of an A."  
##

"Hey Julie, didn't expect to see you here tonight." That was suave, right?

"Xander? At the Bronze? What, bowling got cancelled?" He didn't bowl, what?

"Oh these shirts? Kinda rocking the fifties' vibe, like the Spring Fling's funky fifties theme." Now that was smooth; almost as good as he'd practiced.

She tilted her head. "I guess there's a connection, if you're into costumes." Her friends started giggling, but he stuck to his plan.

"So, I was wondering--"

"Get out! Hey guys, Xander waited until two days the dance. Who wins the puppy dog pool?"

Somebody cue a blackout? Please?  
#

There was something missing, and he didn't get what.

"Xander are we hanging out after my shopping trip?"

He had a girlfriend. A very hot girlfriend. One he'd, not that he'd tell anyone, had sizzle with for years. A very sexy girlfriend who scheduled naughty touching times. And all he kept thinking about was Willow.

"Sure Cordy." Maybe if they kissed in a closet again? That had always done it for both of them.

"Are you even listening?"

Or a black out. If they kissed in the dark, he could imagine he was with.

God, what was wrong with him?  
#

With another polyester monstrosity in hand, and boy did he know his monstrosities, Xander suddenly felt bad about the summer he and Jesse had ranked the ugliness of the uniforms on grease alley.

Since "Stick Shack", his current employer, had earned the lowest rating what with the actual tongue depressors on the hats. At least the girls didn't know he'd applied here.

"Okay, so this place is totally non-nutritious, but you don't have to worry about that Buffy!"

Oh god. Why today? If there was a black out, could he hide?

"Xander?"

"Hey guys, free hot dog on a stick?"

#  
A moment of pure glory. Anya may have bitched about the expense, but sometimes a man had to do what a man had to do.

Plus Spike had found him a sweet deal. Xander had decided not to ask how the vamp had got his hands on the new X Box, just invited him for some gaming now and then.

"Watch me now, blood breath!" Only a few more kills before he'd have high score. Vamp reflexes had nothing on a decade of training.

One more pull of the trigger when--

Darkness.

"Black out. Guess my score stays top, mate."


End file.
